chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Care
Summary Dr. Rhodes begins his fellowship in cardiothoracic surgery, but gets off on the wrong foot with his challenging new boss, Dr. Latham. Dr. Choi navigates life as the new chief resident and finds the road a bit rocky, while Dr. Charles approaches Sarah with an interesting opportunity that catches her off-guard. Elsewhere, April works to come to terms with her recently discovered illness and Dr. Manning deals with a complicated case involving a pregnant woman who was a victim in a high speed collision. Meanwhile, Dr. Halstead takes exception to the actions of fourth-year medical student Jeff Clarke, whose past history with Dr. Manning may be a factor. Sharon Goodwin tries to pick up the pieces and move on with her life in the aftermath of Bert leaving. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Roland Buck III as Med Student Noah Sexton * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins * Karen Aldridge as Doctor Kendra Perrington * Cordelia Dewdney as Cheryl * Kiki Layne as Emmy Co-Stars * Chuck Quinn as Ray * Toya Turner as Jayna Miles * Christopher Brickhouse as Greg Allen * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Janelle Snow as Doctor Audrey Lee * Erin Elizabeth as Orderly * Jurgen Hooper as Doctor Jason Wheeler * Scarlett Wand as Anna Charles Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Darin Goldberg as Co-Executive Producer * Shelley Meals as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Joseph Sousa as Executive Story Editor * Safura Fadavi as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Episodes